Silver Rose Bloom
by InariRoku
Summary: Gabranth tries to find some peace of mind in Archades but fails to do so. Past demons dredged up but he is not alone. As Drace watches and offers her guidance to him. Implied Judgeshipping. (Gabranth/Drace)


It was a delicate calm that graced the one of the larger gardens in Archades. Many passed through the terrace on a normal day, but at this eve it seemed hushed and dulled. Perhaps it was the twilight hues kissing the walls of the place that seemed to make it have a solemn and lonely air about it. The stony walls of the city. There were days he longed to be out of Archadia, even for but a moment though there was always something that tied him there. Larsa, sure but even the child traveled more than he. His loyalties did lie with the boy but there was something more. _Her._

The woman's companionship is what kept him, his duty to her. The Judge knew damned well that without he or Drace that House Solidor would run amok. He trusted Zargabaath's judgement on most matters but he was too passive to put halt to any misdoings. And with Bergan at Vayne's heels like some lost puppy it only made it harder to keep order. He had to stay. Even if memories of Landis tempted him so. He could not leave Drace to that. Already she fought for the sake of the young lord where Gramis and Vayne had failed. Were they really the only true bringers of order left?

Gabranth caught his mind slipping and floating adrift in the lavender sky above and to the flora below. Roses. The helm soon removed to inspect them further. He needn't of such a cumbersome thing at the moment. All was with peace. But the hazel hues transfixed themselves on a single flower. A white rose that bloomed at the top of the shrub as if to claim glory above the rest with it's winding stem that coiled and twisted through the others. Why was it this flower that his eyes went to? Why did his mind have to run as it did? It would be easier for the Judge just to settle but his mind could not. Even in this calm there was chaos within him.

Had he done the right deed by reporting to Gramis? The orders passed on to him in secrecy. Damn it all. Faram could burn for forcing him to endue this. A half temptation coursed through Noah as the earthen hues continued to watch the petals unfold with nightfall. Destroy it. No. He couldn't. Instead the blonde sat and held his head in his hands. "I tarnished my brother, I killed an king all for what? So that the vain prince could have his romp." The calloused hands began to tense. "I am supposed to be an upholder of a law but instead I am a tool in war. What reason." His voice began to rise slightly. He cared not. No one was around. One of the tensed hands slid down and slammed into the stone seat. The metal pinged and rang dull as it collided and his hand bruised within the gauntlets.

A low howl in pain came from the Judge as he did so. Gods how it throbbed and ached. Not his brightest moment but what was he to do? Bottling emotion was no option as it was already overflowing and splitting at the seams in unsightly ways. He did best to keep it tucked away. He had to calm. Again he cast his gaze to the rose. "Was it right?"

The familiar clatter of a metal armor rang from behind him, just mere feet away. How did they manage to get so close? He cared not to look, as he hoped it was just a guard doing his rounds but the sound did not move. Instead a presence almost loomed over him until the other's gaze on the back of his neck became unbearable and Gabranth had to turn to see. "Can I help you with someth-" Words fell short as the cobalt grey eyes blinked at him. That familiar argent hair that dusted pale cheeks. How long had she been here? Again they blinked at him as one of her hands shifted to her armored him. _"You let your mind take advantage of you, Gabranth. But if it bothers you that much, you know you can confide in me. You and I, we fight the same battle."_

"I know." At the words she managed a small smile, one reassuring. It was true he could speak to her on anything. The one he trusted above all. It took a moment but Gabranth patted the stone seat net to him, wincing as he did. _"You fool."_ He only nodded with a small snicker. "I guess it was pretty stupid to punch it like that." Even the other judge snickered shook her head at it as she sat down. Her steel eyes went to the rose that the blonde was staring at before. Unsightly how it protruded above the even bunch but somehow it was beautiful.

The hazel eyes remained trained on the woman's face. Watching as she gazed off as the velvet of night shrouded them. A silver moonlight dusting all things before them. Even the rose seemed to glow a silver with it's bloom. "You said I could confide in you, and this I know. But I have a question. At Dalmasca, what I did, my deeds. Were they justified?" Her head slowly turned to meet his earthy tones and the smile slid off her face. _"What happened there was the past and Archades is better off with it. If you ask if I would have done it, I probably would. For the country. You needn't beat yourself over the head over this."_

"But were they?"

_"Yes. Now enjoy the peace. Faram knows that when Vayne returns from Rabanastre that it won't last."_

"Right. He is returning. Is Larsa-"

_"He will be fine. He has us. More importantly, you. I put my faith in the young lord. If I had to gamble my life for what he'd achieve, I would."_

"As would I."

She turned away to look back at the rose. Why did it catch her attention so? Why did it capture his? Drace only presumed it was the calm it brought and the beauty it held. It stood out against all others even in the brier of thorns that encircled it. Small blooms that grew elsewhere. It truly was breathtaking in the moonlight as the silvery beams hit it more than any other with the way the rose stood. Against all odds it stood tall.

Noah watched her as she gazed at the flower. It seemed as if Drace held a glow of radiance in this night. The silvery hues of the tresses only illuminated by the lunar grace. She seemed to embody it with the calm that resided over her. A lonely and strong beauty. A small hint of a smile tugged at both of their lips. With a glance over to the flower and back to the other Judge he rose to pluck it only to be halted by a firm hand. It drew him back to his seat.

_"Don't. Let it stand."_

"I was going to get it for you."

_"No. Let it be. Let it stand tall above the others. It has found it's place."_

He shot a baffled look but let it rest. He didn't understand but then again she always had reason. That, Gabranth, never disputed. Instead he just watched the silver rose with her.

They finally figured it. Why they kept watching and being drawn back to it. The rose reminded them of a certain someone.


End file.
